Broken Sunrise
by The Sleeping Library
Summary: A "what if" scenario from Light of the Moon. If Nightmare Moon really was the stronger half, what happens when you connect her to the one she loves? A warning, this is quite graphic. If you don't like seeing your favorite characters hurt, I'd advise you to not read.
**This little short would be better understood if one has read Chapter 38: Lunar Eclipse in Light of the Moon. Although for those who want a tl:dr version... Tyr and Chrysalis tried to use a mind connecting spell in order to insert themselves into Luna's consciousness to give her the strength to overcome Nightmare Moon. Although in this continuity, they failed. So when the three finally awoke...**

* * *

 **Broken Sunrise**

 **When Light Gives Way to Darkness**

Celestia heard the sounds of fighting even before it reached the large doors that led into the banquet hall. Shining Armor, Cadance and Twilight perked up at the sound, while Rainbow Dash and Applejack ignored it. They were all beaten and bruised, but the light of determination in all of their eyes was still there.

"I can't believe it came to this," Cadance murmured, sitting back in one of the still standing chairs. The rest of the chairs and tables had been placed to block the doors or had been destroyed during the fighting. It was a small wonder they even had those few chairs that were left.

"I told you this would happen!" Rainbow snapped, looking over at the Princess of Love. The sudden outburst made Cadance jump back, wincing. "I told you we should have dealt with it the moment it happened, but no! You and Twilight had to put all your faith in _him_."

"He almost pulled it off," Twilight offered weakly.

"And now he's with her. Against _us_."

She said the last word with vehemence and spit angrily onto the floor. Twilight and Cadance looked away, unwilling to meet the angry magenta eyes. It was true, after all. They had made a serious bet, and now it was coming back to bite them. It was Applejack that spoke up in their defense, however. "Calm down, RD," Applejack said softly. The usually personable farm girl was unusually quiet and reflective, and without her iconic Stetson, seemed far and away from the normal Applejack that they all knew. The soft country drawl was still there, however, even as she was wrapping up a long cut on her arm. "We can't put all the blame on them. None of us did anything about it neither."

"Applejack is right, Rainbow Dash," Celestia said softly. "We are all complicit in the events that have transpired thus far. Now all we can do is endure."

Rainbow Dash looked as though she still wanted to complain, but simply shut her mouth and sat back down on the ground beside Applejack. Without saying a word she moved over to help AJ wrap her arm. "Thanks, Dash."

"Yeah, whatever."

"So many lives lost…" Cadance murmured, resting her head in her hands. Shining moved over and tried to console his distraught wife. They had seen so much death over the past few days, and it was beginning to wear at the resolve of the Princess of Love. And now at the end… An explosion punctuated a new set of cries from outside the hall, causing them all to jump.

"They're getting closer," Twilight squeaked. "The other guards can't hold them!"

"Your orders, Princess?" Shining asked, standing up as straight as he could muster, blade held at his side. A soldier to the last, willing to give his last breath for his Princess. Celestia smiled softly.

"We ready ourselves," Celestia said, standing up. Her hands glowed with the soft golden light of her magic as she readied herself to fight. Applejack and Rainbow Dash jumped up as well, both ready to fight alongside their Princess.

"Do you think we can win?" Twilight asked, her voice breaking slightly. The nervousness and panic was evident in her face, and it looked like it was the least she could do to not break down.

Celestia didn't answer, for there was silence outside of the hall. At such a crucial moment, she didn't want to break what little resolve her former student had. The trying times they had endured up to this point had done enough in that regard, not to mention all the loss. She herself could remember all those they had lost. But now was not the time for remembering. "…They're coming," She said softly.

The door to the hall exploded inwards, scattering wood splinters inside. A dark, yet feminine and regal voice spoke up as the dust cleared. "Have you all been waiting long?"

Into the large hall strode four figures, with one clearly in the front. The leading figure was a tall, slender woman with a full figure and long, midnight black hair with a starry appearance. Her skin was quite pale, and her dark cerulean eyes had snakelike slits in them. A wild smile was on her face, and she glowed with a dark blue aura. Rainbow's voice was a hiss. "Nightmare Moon."

"I thought you all would be happier to see me," Nightmare Moon said, acting hurt. "I mean, it has been so long…"

"As if we wanted to see ya in the first place," Applejack snapped.

Nightmare Moon's face switched back to her glowering smile. "Ah, Applejack. Always so honest." Applejack's only reply was to spit in her direction. "…How quaint. And you, Twilight? Nothing to say to me?"

Twilight's eyes were fixed somewhere else. On someone else. "…Tyr…"

All eyes turned to the man beside Nightmare Moon. He was as tall as the woman he followed, and carried a dark edged blade that was already stained with blood. The long black trench coat he wore was covered in scratches, but he seemed completely unharmed. He glanced over in Twilight's direction at the sound of her voice. There was a chill in his silver eyes, almost as if he wasn't all there. "…Hey Twilight."

"Hey Twilight?" Rainbow's voice rose in anger. "You turned against us, _killed_ our friends, and all you have to say to us is ' _Hey Twilight'!?_ How dare you, you _BASTARD!_ "

"Rainbow, NO!" Cadance cried, but was too late. Using her wings to propel her forward, the rainbow haired tomboy shot towards Tyr with a roar of pure rage. She was just short of hitting him when a dark shadow appeared in her way.

"You should know better than to attempt harming my Master," Chrysalis hissed with delight. Rainbow only had a second to register her surprise before Chrysalis slashed down into her chest with her claws. " _Rainbow Dash._ "

Rainbow was stopped short. The shock was clear on her face as Chrysalis effortlessly lifted her up into the air, kicking the whole way. "Rainbow… no…!" Twilight was horrified.

There was nothing but sadistic glee on Chrysalis's face as she hoisted Rainbow into the air. "What's wrong, Rainbow Dash, I thought you liked being in the air? Is something wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?"

Despite the immense pain and the blood seeping from her stomach, Rainbow was defiant till the end. "B…Buck… you…" She mumbled, spitting up blood.

"Chrysalis," Tyr said softly. "Stop playing with her like that. Make it quick."

"…Very well, Master," Chrysalis said, a bit disappointed. She let Rainbow go, dropping her into a heap at her feet. As Rainbow coughed and tried to catch her breath, Chrysalis pulled her up to her knees, moved to her back, and leaned down next to her ear. "Say goodbye, Rainbow Dash."

Chrysalis's claws ripped into Rainbow's throat and tore it open, scattering blood across the floor. Twilight screamed. "NO! Nononononononononono!" She cried wildly, tears streaming from her face.

"You bastard!" Shining seethed, blade raised. Cadance readied her own magic, ready to leap into battle beside her husband. Applejack had an unreadable face. Only Celestia seemed unmoved by what she saw.

Chrysalis dropped Rainbow's dead body to the ground, moving back over beside Tyr as she licked the blood off her hands. Nightmare Moon simply sighed. "If you would all surrender…"

"Why on earth would we surrender?" Cadance demanded. "Who would want to side with you?"

Nightmare Moon simply moved aside, revealing the last member of their little group. Her hair was straight as blades, and a dark look was on the girl's face, bangs hiding her blue eyes. Her pink hair was dark as well, and the smile she had on her face was nothing short of depressing. "Because there's no point," Pinkamena told them.

"Pinkie Pie…!" Now Celestia reacted. The normally bouncy and happy Pinkie Pie was morose and depressed, and an air of despair radiated from her. Even from a distance, one could see the Element of Laughter was broken. Whatever Nightmare Moon had done to break her had done so. And hard. Celestia felt her own heart break at seeing he former Element of Laughter.

"When all this started, I thought that maybe it would work out like last time," Pinkamena told them quietly. "Then, the riots, and then… Sweetie Bell was killed… and Rarity was so sad. So sad that even I couldn't help her cheer up. And when I couldn't do that… She killed herself."

"Rare… no…" Tears were beginning to well up in Applejack's eyes, and her hands were balled into tight fists.

"What's the point of being happy if the one person you want the most to smile can't do it?" Pinkie became distraught, tears flowing from her eyes. "What's the point, if I can't hear her _laugh anymore_!?"

There was silence. Pinkie silently cried to herself for a long minute before anyone spoke again. And it was Celestia. "…This has gone on long enough," She said quietly.

"Agreed, sister," Nightmare Moon said, smiling.

The two of them teleported outside of the hall, leaving Tyr and Chrysalis facing down Applejack, Shining Armor, and Cadance. Pinkamena was standing off to the side, indifferent. Twilight was still quietly sobbing. "It seems we are outnumbered," Chrysalis said with a giggle.

"Are you worried?" Tyr asked.

"Not at all, Master. However, may I ask for a boon?"

Tyr frowned. "And what exactly would that be?"

"I want Cadance and Shining Armor."

"I'd enjoy getting to smash you like the bug you are," Shining hissed.

"Please, Tyr, stop this!" Cadance pleaded, tears in her eyes. "We were friends once! All of us! We don't have to fight!"

"We sacrifice for those we love, right, Cadance?" Tyr said quietly. "You told me as much."

"But…!"

"Don't bother, Cady," Shining told her. "He's too far gone."

Cadance ignored her husband for a moment, extending her magic to encompass Tyr. He didn't move, knowing that she wasn't aiming to try and harm him. She could feel the darkness of Nightmare Moon had fused with his own magic. "He's… He's being affected by her magic," She gasped.

"What?"

"Nightmare Moon is corrupting his love for Luna!" Cadance hissed hurriedly, grabbing at her husband's shoulder. If she didn't hold him, Shining would no doubt go charging in to fight. "He's still in there, Shining! If I can get close—"

"Enough talk!" Chrysalis leapt towards the couple, magic surging forth. The sudden blast of viridian magic was deflected by Shining, his enchanted sword piercing and redirecting the attack.

"I guess that leaves you with me, sugarcube," Applejack said to Tyr, moving to face him. There were no emotions on the farm-girl's face.

"I suppose that is true," Tyr said. "Are you sure you want to do this, Applejack?"

"Fluttershy is dead cause of you," Applejack said coldly. "I just watched Rainbow Dash die, and I don't even want to know what you did to Pinkie."

"I didn't kill Fluttershy," Tyr corrected. He looked down at his feet. "To be perfectly honest, I wanted to protect her."

"So you could break her like you did Pinkie?"

Tyr's eyes narrowed. "Pinkie came to us out of her own free will. We don't have to do this, Applejack."

The farm girl raised her fists. She wasn't going to back down. "I reckon we do."

"…Fine then. I at least tried." Tyr raised his bloody sword. Fenrir glowed ever slightly, feeling its master's magic flow into it.

Applejack charged forward. Tyr slashed downwards, hoping to catch her along the shoulder. To his surprise, AJ blocked the slash with her forearms, stopping his attack as if she had blocked it with a sword. She had had her arms enchanted, Tyr realized. Considering they had given three powerful unicorns time to set up, he wasn't too surprised. They broke apart only once before beginning to fight in earnest.

As the fight raged on and even sounds of combat filtered in from outside, Twilight recovered enough to go over to her pink friend. Maybe, if she could find out what was wrong with Pinkie, she could convince her to come back to them. Maybe then she could even return Tyr to normal. But she had to hurry—Tyr and Applejack were matched in strength, but having a weapon gave the man a greater advantage. "P-Pinkie…?"

"What is it?" Pinkamena asked.

"What's wrong? Why are you like this?"

"I lost the one thing I valued more than parties," Pinkamena said with a hollow laugh. Her blue eyes fixed Twilight in place. "How did you feel when you lost Flash? Or how did Rainbow react when Ace died fighting Nightmare Moon?"

"I…"

"…Don't bother answering."

Twilight felt tears coming again, and she rushed over to embrace Pinkie. "Pinkie Pie, please! I've lost too many of my friends already…!"

Pinkie's eyes widened. After a long moment, she slowly wrapped her arms around Twilight. She laughed softly, and for a moment Twilight felt her friend had come back. "…You really are an idiot when it comes to your friends, huh, Twilight?"

"I guess you could say that."

"But sometimes you are so stupid."

"W-what?" Twilight felt Pinkie push her out to arms-length. "What are you talking about—?"

She didn't get to finish the sentence, as suddenly Pinkie's fist hit her in the side. A sharp pain ran along her body, and she looked down. Pinkie had buried a knife deep into her. She looked back up into Pinkie's face, only to see her former friend grinning widely. A manic giggle escaped the pink haired woman's lips. "I thought it was obvious. I'm on the other side now, silly-billy!"

Twilight staggered back, only to have Pinkie leap on her, knocking her to the side. She slipped and fell, the other woman straddling her and pinning her to the floor. She screamed as Pinkamena's knife cut across her chest. "Pinkie, please!"

Pinkamena laughed wildly as she pulled the knife free and stabbed it again and again into her former librarian friend. With each stab, Twilight groaned in pain. "Why'd you have to be so _stupid_ , Twilight? Always worried about your _friends_. And now it's going to get you KILLED!"

Each twist of the knife caused Twilight to scream in pain, catching the attention of Shining. "Twily!" He cried.

"Pay attention!" Chrysalis snapped, hitting him in the chest with her magic. The resulting explosion tossed him back into a wall. Cadance cut off Chrysalis before she could pursue, her own blue tinged magic rising up to defend her.

Twilight grunted as the knife pierced her once more. With what little strength she had, she summoned her magic in a large nova, blasting Pinkie off and sending the knife skittering across the floor. Blood was weeping from her side, only growing worse as she tried to crawl away from the deranged Pinkamena. Maybe if she could get over to Cadance, she could close the wound… She didn't get far, as the pink blur caught her instantly, kicking her savagely in her wounded side. Twilight screamed in pain, rolling over onto her back and clutching at her side. Her eyes caught Pinkie standing over her and she began to panic and try to slide away. With a maniacal giggle, Pinkamena straddled her, bloody hands wrapping around her throat. "Don't run, Twilight," She said in her singsong voice. "Don't you want to have fun? This is _fun,_ right?"

Twilight tried to respond, but Pinkamena had her in a death grip. She could feel what little air she had slowly slipping away as she struggled to pull Pinkamena's hands off of her. It was no use. She was slowly dying, and it was one of her beloved friends that were going to kill her. "P-Pinkie!" She managed to choke out. She reached up weakly, trying to push the woman off her. But uninjured, Pinkie wouldn't let go that easy.

"Can't you feel it? This is what it's like to slowly choke to death!" Pinkie giggled madly. "Rarity felt this…she felt it choking, choking, choking, as she HUNG herself!"

Twilight was fading fast, and it didn't look like Pinkie would let go. Her magic wouldn't respond, as everything in her body was trying to keep her alive. She flung her hands to the side, trying to find anything that could help her. Her hands closed around something solid, and she used what little strength she had left to smash it into the side of Pinkie's neck.

"Oh," Pinkie murmured, feeling the knife slide through her neck. Twilight watched in horror as Pinkie slowly stood up, knife still buried in her neck. She backed up a bit before sitting down a short distance away. Twilight struggled to a seated position, eyes tearing up. "P-Pinkie…?"

Pinkie glanced over at her, before smiling ever so slightly. Not an evil smile she had given before, but an honest to goodness Pinkie Pie smile. "I guess I gotta get ready to throw a 'Welcome to the afterlife' party, huh?"

"Pinkie, no…!" Twilight managed to say, just before Pinkie yanked the knife free, spraying blood everywhere.

"I'll see you soon… Rarity…" She whispered, before falling backwards, dead. Twilight blacked out on the spot.

Applejack grunted as her fist met open air, just as Tyr slashed her again across the stomach. AJ was bleeding from a number of wounds, while Tyr was still unharmed. "Nice ta see you haven't let that fighting skill go, Tyr." She grumbled, staggering slightly.

"I don't want to have to kill you, Applejack." Tyr said. "All you have to do is surrender. Join us."

"YOU KILLED FLUTTERSHY!" Applejack roared.

Tyr was quiet for a minute, watching the farm-girl pant. He sighed. "Fluttershy isn't dead."

Applejack blinked, confusion on her face. "What? But… then where…?"

"I told you I didn't kill her. Fluttershy is still alive."

"Then where is she!?" There was an explosion from outside. "Tell me!"

"…Outside." He glanced outside, looking towards the darkness. "The riots probably have reached her by now."

Applejack froze. "Then she—"

"Is more than likely wishing she was dead." Tyr finished. "Moon didn't let me stay to protect her."

"N-No…!" Applejack breathed. "Why are you telling me this?"

"So that I don't have to keep this going. _Lancer._ "

Applejack realized the spell was being cast a moment too late. The silver soldier pushed its lance right through her chest, the point bursting out the front of her body. Before she could even move, several more spear wielding soldiers appeared to skewer her. Blood welled from the wounds, and she coughed up some herself. "I…I… no…"

The soldiers vanished, and Applejack fell to her knees, falling back against the wall. "Sorry AJ," Tyr murmured.

"All's fair in love and war, isn't it, sugarcube?" Applejack asked, smiling ever so slightly.

"…Yeah." Tyr knelt beside her. A thought occurred to him. "If Fluttershy is still alive…?"

"…Help her. Do whatever she needs from you." Applejack smiled up at him. "Just… don't tell her you killed me."

Tyr said nothing, but nodded. He would at least honor that last request. Applejack slumped over, the last breath in her sliding out almost like a whispered prayer. Once she was still, Tyr reached into his coat. He extracted Applejack's battered Stetson and set it atop her head. "Goodnight, Applejack," He murmured.

"Why is she so much stronger than before!?" Shining said, dodging another blast of viridian energy. Chrysalis was injured as well, but she was managing to hold off both of them alone.

"I am connected to Tyr, remember?" She said with a smile. "His magic and mine are connected. Besides, how are you going to catch me off guard when he's watching my back?"

"The Bond!" Cadance gasped, just as a dozen dark silver soldiers appeared around them.

"Cady!" Shining rushed forward, blade slashing through two soldiers as he ran to his wife. The soldiers converged, spears and swords flashing as the lone warrior tried to fend them off. "Ugh, too many!"

Cadance's magic surged forth, blasting away another pair. Through the gap, Shining spotted Tyr, the human's magic visible around his arm. "TYR!" Shining roared, rushing towards him. With his free hand, he pulled a knife out of his jacket and flung it at the man. The very action caught Tyr off guard, and he only managed to lean back enough for the knife to slash across his cheek. Shining was halfway to him when Chrysalis slammed into his side, sending them rolling across the floor. "You!"

"NO ONE HARMS MY MASTER!" Chrysalis roared, claws coming down and burying themselves in Shining's chest. The man reacted as best he could, stabbing his own sword into the Changeling. Chrysalis grunted with pain, but forced her claws deeper into him.

"SHINING ARMOR!" Cadance screamed, only to find Tyr in front of her, dark silver light wafting off of him. "T-Teleportation?"

"Been practicing it. Sorry."

"What—?" Was all Cadance could say before Tyr's blade slashed across her chest and sent her sprawling to the ground. As she rolled over to resist, Tyr buried his blade in her stomach. "Ugh!"

"Cady!" Shining groaned, trying to get to his wife. But the Changeling had him pinned, claws digging deeper into his chest. The bloody appendages ripped into him time after time, the frantic Chrysalis driven by rage.

"Die, die, _die,_ DIE!" Chrysalis hissed, tearing into him. Shining struggled for a moment longer before the loss of blood and the pain forced him into unconsciousness and then death.

"…Shining…" Cadance whispered, tears trickling down her face as she watched the brutal murder of her beloved. Tyr pulled his blade free, pulling a pained moan from the princess of love. She barely made out a wince as he recognized the pain she was in.

As Tyr made to end her, a crash from behind him forced him to turn around. Celestia and Nightmare Moon had smashed back down through the ceiling, both women covered in wounds. Both looked ready to continue their fight, however. Nightmare Moon smiled slightly. "It seems you have not lost any of your strength, dear sister."

"I would say the same to you, although you are not the same sister I love."

"Oh, come now, Tia."

"Silence. I have no words for you…" She trailed off, looking around the destroyed hall. Her eyes lingered on the bodies of Applejack and Pinkie. Then she saw Twilight. Her magenta eyes widened in shock. "…No."

"It seems the Elements of Harmony are no more, _sister_." Nightmare Moon's voice was a sneer. "So now what do you have left? I have not lost anyone."

The Princess of the Dawn looked around and spotted the fallen Princess of Love and her husband. To her surprise, Cadance was still among the living, Tyr's hesitation granting her a few more moments. Celestia bowed her head. After a moment of collecting herself, she looked up, eyes full of determination. "You already lost yourself."

"If you continue on this path, we will kill you, sister."

"I will never surrender."

"Then DIE!"

Dark blue and bright gold magic flowed towards the center of the room, colliding in a massive nova. Both women struggled with the force, trying to force each other out. They were evenly matched. The magical buildup in the center of the room expanded until it hit critical mass before detonating in a radiant explosion. The magical backlash washed through the room, leaving a massive blackened area between the two powerful women. Off to one side, a turtle made of silver soldiers dissipated, revealing Chrysalis. The Changeling groaned slightly as she pulled Shining Armor's blade from her side. "Oh, that hurts. But it feels good too…"

"It seems you cannot best me," Celestia said.

Nightmare Moon smiled ever so slightly. "I did not need to best you, sister. I only needed to match you."

"What?" Celestia felt the surge of magic behind her and whirled. Tyr had readied Fenrir and thrust forward, the enchanted blade shearing through Celestia's magical defenses and through her chest. She grunted, feeling the sword go through her. "It was… a ruse?"

Nightmare Moon laughed, high pitched and giddy. "Oh, you are still just as amazing as always, sister. Never paying attention to your surroundings, but focusing on one thing."

"Ugh," Celestia grunted, feeling the cold of the blade as Tyr pulled it free. She fell to her knees, clutching at the wound. "I… I see that I failed you again…sister…"

"You simply led me to a man that would appreciate who I am," Nightmare Moon said, moving over beside Tyr. She knelt beside her sister, smiling all the way. "And now he will rule beside me as my King of the Night."

With a sharp motion, Nightmare Moon shot her hand forward encased in magic. The magical blade went through Celestia's heart with no resistance. Celestia gasped slightly, before her eyes lidded over. "Luna…" She murmured, before falling over, dead.

All was silent for a long minute. "Is it over?" Chrysalis asked, still half-laying on the floor.

"Yes, it…" Nightmare paused as a soft moan came from Cadance. She glanced over at the weakened Princess, a bit of surprise on her face. She looked to Tyr. "…You didn't kill her?"

"I had come over at once to help you, Moon," Tyr explained.

"Hmph. Chrysalis, kill her."

Chrysalis made to move, but Tyr held up a hand. "I'll handle it. Chrysalis needs time to recover."

"…Very well."

With a soft sigh of relief, Chrysalis stayed where she was, resting her face on the floor. "Thank you, Master," She murmured, letting her magic close her wound.

Tyr walked over to where Cadance had propped herself against a wall. She looked up as he approached, no fear on her face. "So… is it out of the question to just let me live?"

He was silent for a moment, carefully judging if she was joking or not. "Unless you're planning to join us. I do want to suggest that."

Cadance weakly shook her head. "Sorry. You're my friend, but I can't… Not with her."

"Chrysalis?"

"No. Nightmare Moon."

"…Cadance…"

"…Can I do something for you, Tyr? Please?"

Tyr glanced behind him. Moon was staring down at her sister's corpse in a respectful silence. He turned back to Cadance. "Alright."

Cadance moved her arms slightly to point her hand at Tyr. Her magic flared, and a small pink heart materialized and flew into his forehead. It burst on contact. "There," Cadance said, letting her arm drop. "That's it."

Tyr felt… different. Suddenly, he felt very wrong. Very, very wrong. "Cadance… what did I…?"

"I cleared the fog around your mind. No one should tamper with love like yours. You should be able to see things much better now…"

"Cadance…" Tyr murmured. Fenrir felt heavy in his hand. The moments he had just lived through came back to him again, but this time the filters were off. He had just killed several of his friends. For love? No. For false love. Nightmare Moon had taken what he had for Luna, his true love, and corrupted it. She had convinced him to kill everyone he had once been close to, and he had done so without question.

"Save… Luna…" Cadance whispered one last time, before going to join her husband. Tyr stayed kneeling beside her for a minute before gently reaching out to fold her arms over her chest. He stood back up and went over to Chrysalis. The Changeling had pulled herself up against a chair and was looking down at her wound. She glanced up as he approached.

"Yes… Master?" She asked softly. She had come to the same realization as he had, and now looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry I put you through all of this, Chrissy."

Tyr reached out to gently caress her face, and she eagerly leaned into his touch. She shook her head. "Everything I do is for you, Master."

Tyr smiled and kissed her forehead. "Good girl. I'm going to finish this."

"…Very well, Master. I have made my peace. I… I will miss being by your side."

Nightmare Moon spoke up then. "Tyr. My love. Come here please." Her voice was thick with the false love she was showing him, for whatever it was worth. She truly valued him—that was sure. But for a different reason than before.

Thus bidden, Tyr walked over to the dark princess. A small smile was on her face, and she opened her arms to him. "Yes, princess?"

"We have won a great victory today, have we not? And I have you to thank, my love." Her smile grew. "My sister will no longer be able to stand in our way. Not even the Elements of Harmony remain to stand against us. WE! ARE! UNSTOPPABLE!"

She laughed loudly, and Tyr felt his resolve strengthen. The Luna he knew loved her friends and family. He was even more certain, and his grip on Fenrir tightened. "…What comes next, Moon?"

"We bring this entire world to its knees. They fear us, and we have yet to show them a good reason to. The night will last forever, and we shall be there to rule over it."

"…Truly?"

"Yes! Is that so surprising?"

Tyr sighed. "I was just thinking about how very different you are now, Moony."

"I…" Nightmare Moon paused. She frowned, confusion furrowing her brow. "Tyr. I told you to not refer to me by that nickname."

"I wasn't talking about you."

"What—?" Was all Nightmare Moon managed to get out as Fenrir came arcing down at her. She managed to fling herself back before the blade sliced her in half, instead only letting the tip slice through her shirt. She stared at him in horror. "Tyr!"

"I've let you do what you pleased for too long, Nightmare Moon!" Tyr said, fury in his eyes. The silver glow in them terrified the former Alicorn. Tyr's magic was flooding through him, fueled by his anger. "You stole the woman I loved from me and made me kill my friends. No longer will I be an accomplice to your mad desires!"

Fenrir came slashing through again, and Nightmare Moon deflected it with a shield of dark magic. It cracked, the magic of Tyr's sword striking it. "This is your last mistake, Tyr!" She hissed, calling her magic to life. She was still weakened from her fight with Celestia, but she had no choice. "Stop this, and I will forgive you this time!"

"No," Tyr said coldly, recognizing the panic in her eyes. His silver soldiers leapt to his aid, swords and spears coming down in a deadly panoply of magic weapons. Somehow, the dark Princess kept them at bay despite her flagging stamina reserves. He sent more attacks towards Nightmare Moon, each blow crashing off of her shield. The repeated attacks cracked the barrier, as his own argent magic flared up to aid him. "Letting you convince me to kill my friends was my last mistake!"

Nightmare Moon didn't reply, instead sending her magic forth to tear at Tyr's body. He fought through it, blade slamming down against the barrier even as dark magic tore gashes in his coat and into his skin. He gathered his magic into his sword for one more blow, and shattered the shield with ease, blade biting down into Nightmare Moon's shoulder. She screamed as the sword drew blood, magic bursting out to blast Tyr away and into a wall. "Night take you!" She cursed, slowly rising. "I gave you an opportunity to rule beside me, Tyr! And now you will die for scorning that opportunity!"

Tyr raised his sword defensively as dark magic pounded down on him. Nightmare Moon was not letting up on her assault, pinning him in place. He wasn't going to go down that easily, and his body glowed with argent light. He gritted his teeth. "Soldiers, to ME!"

Nightmare Moon realized what he was doing a moment too late as a dozen silver soldiers materialized around her and charged, magical weapons aimed for her heart. She directed her magic back at them, destroying several before a magic blade bit into her arm. "Damnable illusions!" She hissed, dispersing the rest. But the damage had been done, and the next thing she felt was Fenrir bursting from her chest as Tyr buried the blade up to the hilt in her. She tried to speak but only managed to cough up blood.

"I'm sorry for not doing this sooner," Tyr murmured, feeling his own body fighting to stay up through the numerous wounds Nightmare Moon had inflicted. He pulled the blade free, blood spurting out as he staggered back. Nightmare Moon dropped to her knees, blood splattering on the floor.

"You think… this wound will stop me?" The dark princess murmured weakly.

"I'm a fan of overkill," Tyr replied. Numerous silver soldiers appeared around him, each armed with spears. "This final spell will end this nightmare, Moon. It'll also be my last."

"What?"

"Using my magic now will kill me—I can feel it. But a life without my beloved Luna… I can't imagine it. So enjoy this last show, Nightmare Moon. One. Last. Ray… of moonlight."

"You… fool!" She coughed up blood again. "You could have had so much! You could have had the _world_!"

"Only a foolish man sells his soul for the world," Tyr told her. He flung his arm forward, signaling the attack. The silver soldiers charged, burying their weapons into the woman. As each weapon pierced her, her scream of pain became louder and louder until it suddenly dropped away, dying into a pained whimper. As the lifeblood of the dark princess flowed out, Tyr saw a tiny glimmer in Nightmare Moon's eyes.

Recognition. He felt the tinges of a smile tug at his lips.

"…Goodnight, Moony." He whispered, feeling the last bit of life in him slipping away as the exertion of his magic drained him one last time. He dropped forward, his magic aura fading away as he let go. The magic soldiers vanished as well. A moment later, and a soft sigh escaped the lips of Chrysalis as she followed the path of her master.

Luna smiled weakly, tears falling from her eyes. As her own life drained from her, she managed to crawl over beside her fallen husband. Even in these final moments, she would not allow one inch to separate them. She twisted her fingers into his still warm hand. Her voice was weak, but full of love. "Goodnight, my beloved Tyr. Thank you… for saving me."

The sun rose of its own accord, banishing the forced night and casting a soft glow over the inside of the hall. The room was still—the destruction inside almost total. There were none alive to witness it, although there were soft smiles on the faces of the Midnight Princess and her favored Knight that welcomed it.


End file.
